


Non possono competere con me

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Tre metri sopra il cielo | Three Steps Over Heaven (2004)
Genre: After the Movie, Break Up, Canon Compliant, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lost Love, No Dialogue, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Tu es partie, cela fait des moi que je ne t’ai plus vu, que je n’ai plus entendu ta voix près de moi ou bien à travers le téléphone.
Relationships: H/Babi, Hugo Oliveira/Babi





	Non possono competere con me

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est basée sur le film du même nom de Fernando González Molina et Francisco Ramos lui même basé sur le roman de Federico Moccia.

Tu es partie, cela fait des moi que je ne t’ai plus vu, que je n’ai plus entendu ta voix près de moi ou bien à travers le téléphone. Je ne sais pas où tu es, ni même ce que tu fais, ce dont je suis certain par contre c’est que tu n’es pas heureuse. Je t’imagine avec un autre, en train de l’embrasser, en train de te déshabiller lentement, j’imagine vos deux corps nus entremêlés trempés de sueurs, vos respirations haletantes. Ces images me rendent fou et la seule pensée à laquelle je me raccroche pour ne pas tout casser c’est l’idée que c’est à moi que tu songes quand tu le fais. Ce sont mes lèvres qui s’unissent aux tiennes, ma langue se bat contre la tienne pour savoir laquelle est la maîtresse de cette danse. C’est mon prénom que tu voudrais crier alors pour ne pas te trahir tu te mords très fort les lèvres jusqu’à ce qu’elles saignent. C’est mon visage que tu visualises pendant l’orgasme, mes mains qui caressent tes joues tendrement de bonheur. Je sais que tu ne peux pas m’oublier, que je peuple tes pensées, tu ne trouveras pas mieux que moi. C’est avec moi que tu as vécu les sensations les plus intenses de ta vie, avec moi que tu as connu l’amour le plus passionnel aussi. Notre relation était aussi intense, aussi violent qu’un ouragan, les aventures que tu vivras après la notre ne seront que des légères brises, rafraîchissantes mais pas marquantes. Babi, je suis l’homme de ta vie, le seul capable de te faire vibrer, l’unique homme qui te fera quitter Terre, je suis celui qui te fait peur parce qu’il te fait exister, te sentir libre loin de ta belle vie rangée. Tu peux essayer encore et encore, le seul que tu aimeras toujours ce sera moi.


End file.
